¿Fanservice?
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Un rubio inocente al cual le roban su "pastel", y un pelinegro que tuvo que terminar una apuesta puesta por sus hermanos. (AU, Ooc, hermanos nuevos, ¿Shonen-ai?)


Disclaimer:** _Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls_ _Z_ **_No_me pertenece.

Advertencia:** AU**,** Ooc**,** Shonen-ai** (?)

**.**

**¿Fanservice?**

**.**

Algunas veces me preguntaba si todos a mi alrededor estaba en contra mía.

La razón: Simplemente era que cada chico de la casa me pasaba molestando como si de un conejo tierno que atrae y llama la atención de las personas me tratase.

Odiaba eso, odiaba cada fibra de la _atención_ que pasaba recibiendo, cada molesta palabra. Cada broma. ¡Y sólo a mí!

Puesto que entre ellos parecían planear todo tipo de cosas sin que yo me diera cuenta, y en secreto.

Cada vez que tenía malos presentimientos, sabía que ellos o estaban planeando algo, o directamente me iban a hacer lo ya planeado.

En la primera yo siempre miraba por cada puerta de la casa, hasta en el bendito sótano.

En la segunda iba como un paranoico por toda la casa. Mirando de aquí para allá.

Y en las dos, pues una mezcla de las mismas.

Simplemente no lo soportaba. Ya estaba harto.

Ellos tenían algo en contra de mí.

Y con sus edades ¡Eran unos verdaderamente inmaduros!

Pero de igual forma no podía hacer nada, puesto que parecía que una parte del agradecimiento por dejarme vivir aquí mientras estudiaba en la universidad, era que me hicieran aquellas bromas. O al menos eso pasa por mi mente cada vez que intento conseguir una lógica a todo.

Y si no fuera eso, entonces... Ni idea. Tampoco es como si me fuera a quedar pensando en algo que de seguro jamas averiguaría por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera entendía nada.

Que fastidio.

Que idiotas.

Desearía que este lugar tuviera chicas en vez de chicos.

Quizá hasta podría haber sido un protagonista como los de esos animes Harem. Sip, el protagonista de una comedia romántica harem.

Eso sonaba más bien que todo esto. Que pena que mis sueños casi nunca se hicieran realidad.

Fastidiado como me encontraba –tirado en el sillón tratando de leer un libro en el que no me podía ni concentrar por mis pensamientos– intente en vano leer esta novela que ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado ni por qué.

Pero no me importaba de que se tratase, más bien quería sacar estos pensamientos –que no resolverían nada– de mi cabeza.

Ni que estuviera enamorado, bueno, quizá eso sería mejor que todo esto.

Un fastidioso ruido, en esta fastidiosa casa me saca de mis pensamientos, y me hace hundirme más en el sillón ya que puede que se acercara otra broma de parte de ellos.

Y como si fuera obra de Satanás, o del Diablo, como quieran llamarlo, alguien hace presente su presencia a unos metros de mí.

Sin siquiera pensarlo con cuidado dejo el libro abierto en mi pecho y finjo dormir en paz, ya que si me intentaban hacer algo mientras dormía los podría detener, o al menos lo intentaría detener.

Ni siquiera supe cómo paso, pero luego de unos instantes, algo fue depositado en mi boca como si de lo más común se tratase. Algo cálido, muy cálido y suave...

Cálido y suave ¿qué podría ser?

Y de ahí en más fue que me di cuenta de algo que podría ser cálido y suave... ¡Un pastel! Al fin algo positivo de parte de ellos.

Menos mal, pensé, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que ese "pastel" cálido y suave se fue de mi boca, y unos segundos después abrí mis ojos para ver por encima del sillón que una cabellera pelinegra se desvanecía por la puerta cerrándose.

¿Y mi pastel? ¿Dónde está mi pastel?

¿Y ése cuál de los chicos era?

Mierda, no me digan que ya me hicieron otra broma.

¡Y ahora tenía la mala suerte de que todos en esta casa tuvieran el cabello negro!

—**o—**

Cerrando la puerta Butch se retiro con una sonrisa en los labios. Ya que luego de lo que acababa de hacer, ganaría aquella apuesta que le hicieron sus otros hermanos.

A pesar de que besar a Boomer, la rubia tonta, como lo apodaban ellos, no fuera tan malo como pensaba. Y lo ayudo su cara de nenita, puesto que sino...

_Hubiera vomitado los sesos luego de aquel beso._

Y gracias a Dios que estaba dormido, pues si hubiera estado despierto, todo habría sido más y más complicado, y a la vez vergonzoso.

Nadie mandaba a vivir a un chico con cara de chica a esta casa.

Hasta se podría decir que todos tenían un serio flechazo por la belleza que el rubio ni siquiera notaba que tenía, y trataban de llamar su atención por medio de bromas, a pesar de que a Butch ni siquiera le llamaba la atención.

Y por eso la apuesta. Ahora todos sus hermanos de seguro se morirían por lo que él había hecho.

Sonrío, oh pero ya se lo pagarían con sus mesadas durante todo el año.

Quizá valió más la pena aquel beso de lo que pensaba.

Y sin más se retiro hasta donde todos sus hermanos se encontraban haciendo sus inmadureces inmaduras.

Y en cuanto a nuestro querido protagonista, quien se encontraba lloriqueando por aquel pastel inexistente, se podría decir que su harem se había vuelto todo Yaoi.

Que pena que fuera tan inocente para no notarlo.

**.**

**°°°FIN°°°**

**.**

_¡Mi primera historia con Shonen-ai terminada!_

_Que felicidad poder haber logrado algo como esto. Creo que ya podre hacer historias yaoi desde ahora. ¡Espero les haya gustado!_

_**Hasta La Próxima**_


End file.
